marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eva Bell (Earth-616)
; formerly (New Charles Xavier School student body), Jean Grey School student body) | Relatives = Mrs. Bell (mother); Steven Bell (brother); Danny Warburton (husband, deceased); Doll Warburton (daughter, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa; formerly New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; 2099 A.D.; in or near Gold Coast, Australia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | Hair2 = with a white region (formerly completely brown hair)Category:White HairCategory:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = White streak when her mutant powers first emerged that seems to have expanded | Citizenship = Australian,Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Student, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Gold Coast, Australia | Creators = Brian Bendis; Stuart Immonen | First = All-New X-Men Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = X-Men Eva Bell was out with a friend one night, when they spotted David, a boy for whom Eva harbored a crush. The evening went well until Eva's fiercely protective brother, Steven, showed up and began to brawl with David and his friends. Frustrated and scared, Eva's powers manifested forming a temporal sphere about the size of one city block and stopping time inside it for twenty hours. Eva didn't know what happened and was terrified when Cyclops, Emma Frost and Magneto arrived. They told her she was a mutant with some sort of temporal power. With the help of Emma, Eva unfroze time and the Australian task force attempted to take her into custody, but the X-Men intervened and saved her. They brought her to the former headquarters of the Weapon X Project in Canada. There she met Christopher Muse and the two formed a friendship. Later on she requested to go visit her mother in Gold Coast, Australia, where the Avengers appeared and attempted to take Cyclops and Emma Frost into custody. Eva used her powers to trap the Avengers a time bubble to cease hostilities. After returning to the New Xavier School she showed a minor romantic interest in Cyclops after he arrived with Angel and was dragged into Limbo by Dormammu's attempt to kill Magik. She would adopt the code-name Tempus. While training along with the newly arrived David Bond, it was discovered she has the ability to displace time in addition to halting it within a specified area. She later assisted in the battle against the Blockbuster Sentinel by protecting David before being knocked out by a blast. During the training in Tabula Rasa she disappeared within a time bubble, only to return with several minor injuries, longer hair, and looking several years older. Her dialogue with Celeste, who had read Eva's mind, hinted that she was in another time and place, and she begged Celeste to keep everything a secret from the others. When Triage moved to heal her injuries, she refused to let him touch her, leaving him confused. Time Lost When Eva summoned the time bubble in Tabula Rasa, she accidentally traveled through time, first to an alien invaded future, then the American Wild West circa 1895, and finally a version of the year 2099. Upon arrival, she is found by the X-Men of that time, who found her through a powerful energy spike in Cerebro. Quickly realizing who Eva was, they took her to the Sorcerer Supreme of that time period, Magik. Knowing of her predicament, Magik strongly advised not trying to time bubble again until she was properly trained. Seven years later, Eva has married Danny Warburton and they had a daughter. One day, after meditating with Illyana, a monster that greatly resembled Beast attacked the Sanctum Sanctorum. Magik attempted to hold off the monster, but was fatally wounded. Before the monster could attack again, Eva trapped it with her powers; however, before she could do anything to help Illyana, she demanded Eva go back in time to ensure Beast stand trial for what he had done and never come back to this time period. Eva initially refused to leave, until the monster broke free from her time bubble; as on several earlier occasions, stress and fear triggered Eva's powers and she disappeared into the past in front of her husband and daughter. Eva once more became "unstuck" in time, but was now frantic to get back to the future and her family. She briefly traveled back to a prehistoric era where she met the imprisoned Morgan le Fay, but soon forced herself to begin jumping forward in time. Eventually, she ended up back in 2099, but quickly realized it was not the one she had left when it was revealed the Sorcerer Supreme was now Tony Stark. Eva begged him to help her get her family back, but was devastated when he told her that not only could she not return to that specific time, but that it, Danny, and their daughter no longer existed. Stark warned her that attempting to return to that time would only cause more serious repercussions, and a heartbroken Eva finally accepted the truth before Stark helped guide her back to the Tabula Rasa. Back in Tabula Rasa At this time Nick Fury, Jr.'s team discovered them, by tracking Hijack's cellphone signal, and asked for a peaceful surrender. Hijack was able to distract them with his powers which gave Magik an opening to bring them all back to the school. While Cyclops reprimanded Hijack and kicked him off the team, Eva was too busy burying her head in her arms on the table as Celeste stood beside her. Thus she missed the entire conversation, expressing surprise over the fact that Hijack had been expelled. Eva went to Cyclops as he was watching Cerebro. Noticing that she looked different, Cyclops asked her if she was okay and that she could tell him anything, she felt unsure about it. At that moment, Cerebro discovered a powerful new mutant signature, but when he asked Eva about her trouble, she insisted that they go save the new mutant like how he had saved her. While in Chicago, they were attacked by an all new Sentinel unit which had the ability to cut off the powers of most of the team as well as spawn smaller Sentinels. These smaller sentinels would soon release a fatal attack upon the X-Men and would have killed them had it not been for Eva using encasing them in a time bubble. Magik would then make quick work of the sentinels with her learned sorcery. After the fight over, Triage panicked over their survival with Celeste explaining that Eva saved them all, Eva adding herself that she had sent them all about a minute into the future to avoid the attack. When Cyclops praised Eva for having saved their lives, Celeste whispered to Eva that she needed to tell them what had happened during their Tabula Rasa trip, but Tempus ignored her. After the attack Eva was left at the school with the team while Cyclops, Magik and the Stepford Cuckoo's went to confront Maria Hill over the Sentinel attacks. Upon learning what he could from Maria Hill, Cyclops and Magik returned the Stepford Cuckoo's back to the school while they left to confront Beast who was currently at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. While trying to figure out whether they should help, Eva spotted a strange craft heading towards them. Magneto had returned with a badly injured Dazzler who Triage eventually was able to heal. Dazzler insisted on going after Mystique, who had been impersonating her, so the team left to aid the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning against a seemingly random Sentinel attack. It would later be revealed that Dark Beast was behind all the Sentinel attacks and had purposely been pitting S.H.I.E.L.D. against the X-Men before his death. With the fighting over Magik teleported the team, including Dazzler who had quit S.H.I.E.L.D., back to the New Xavier School after Cyclops and Eva blamed the entire mess on Maria Hill for allowing S.H.I.E.L.D. to be so compromised. Post-AXIS After the events of AXIS, Eva ended up leaving the X-Men after using her powers to stop Cyclops, Magik, and Emma from being killed by Matthew Malloy by preventing Malloy's parents from ever meeting. Additionally, she threatened Cyclops by saying that if he did not reconcile his personal struggle and begin to live up to his role as a leader and teacher, she would go back in time to prevent his parents from meeting. House of X Eva Bell was a member of "The Five", a group of mutants established by Charles Xavier with the goal to resurrect all of the fallen mutants in a process known as “transcendent”. The five mutants together were able to actually create new clones of the deceased mutants, restoring their bodies, their powers, and their memories as they were at the time of their deaths. Eva lived on the sovereign nation state of Krakoa, created by Xavier, Magneto, and Moira X, where she with the rest of The Five was considered as something sacred to be treasured. Xavier tasked The Five with resurrecting Marvel Girl, Cyclops, Husk, Archangel, Penance, Mystique, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler who died stopping the creation of Nimrod. The Five had previously resurrected other long deceased mutants, such as Banshee, and Sophie and Esme Cuckoo. The Five were seen partying following the recognition of Krakoa as a sovereign nation by the United Nations and the first meeting of the Quiet Council. | Powers = Eva is a new mutant activated after the Phoenix dispersion, and has been called "''Near Omega-Level" by the X-Men of Earth-TRN640 with the following powers: * 'Chronokinesis:' ** '''Temporal Stasis:' Eva can seriously slow down time in a specific place. In one instance, Dr. Strange stated that her ability is the best he had ever seen, and a person within the field would require one hundred years to make one step. She also can slow time on contact. ** Time Travel: Eva is able to displace time within her "Time Bubbles" for about a minute and even travel in time for much longer periods. One major difficulty with Eva's power is that if she is stressed or panics, she can lose control of it and generate time spheres or time travel unintentionally; this was what caused her to become "unstuck" on two separate occasions. After her years of training in 2099 with Illyana, this tendency is much less pronounced, and the only thing that triggered it was an immediate danger to her loved ones. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * As child Eva stated that if she got super-powers she would "try hard to be like Captain America except Australian". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Chronokinesis Category:Time Travelers Category:Stasis Category:Potential Omega Level Mutants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Force Field